


天使

by shuangtangxiaoyueliang



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangtangxiaoyueliang/pseuds/shuangtangxiaoyueliang
Summary: 非现实背景，请勿上升真人





	天使

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科设定，略微暗黑

朴智旻是个天使，每个认识他的人都这样觉得。

傍晚时分，金泰亨站在教室门口，等他的亲故一起放学回家。  
穿着校服的少年两手捧着一个小圆面包，那是亲故怕他在这里等得太久会无聊，所以硬塞给他的。泰亨咬了一口，两腮撑得鼓鼓囊囊。  
味道还算不错，但和智旻之前带的点心显然差了一个层次。

就在泰亨快要将小面包吃光的时候，朴智旻终于帮同学做完了值日，拎起桌上的书包。

“智旻为什么总在帮别人做值日啊？”点心也没能堵住亲故的嘴，已经等了很久的少年抱怨道。

“毕竟别人都来拜托了，不好拒绝啊。”朴智旻眨了眨眼：“而且也没有太麻烦，我能帮一点就是一点。”

他的亲故回想了下这一周里他值日的次数，幽幽感叹道：“智旻尼简直是天使啊。”

朴智旻没有说话，只是垂着眼笑了笑。

 

迎着夕阳，两个人走在长长的坡道上。水泥路面上的余晖仿佛一道奔腾的金色河流，朝他们淌过来，放学后的少年们逆流而上，和从斜坡上飞掠而下的自行车铃声擦肩而过。直到坡道尽头，两个人即将分开，去往不同的方向。

“智旻今天也不能去我家写作业吗？”泰亨在拐入其中一个路口前，转过头有些犹豫地问道。

“抱歉啊泰亨，今天去不了。”朴智旻满怀歉意地道。

“你最近都不来我家了。”金泰亨有些失落地说：“我买了新游戏，本来想和你一起玩来着……”紧接着，他又像突然想起什么一般，兴高采烈地开口道：“要不这样吧智旻，我带着游戏去你家玩怎么样？”

“不行！”向来脾气软糯的少年脱口而出，断然拒绝。

亲故被他强势的语气震惊到了，愣在原地，眼睛睁大到露出下三白。

朴智旻迅速意识到自己刚刚的表现似乎有些过于突兀，立刻调整了态度，用相对温和的口吻道：“对不起啊泰亨，最近家里真的很忙……”

金泰亨欲言又止，然而朴智旻已经转过了身，不由分说地冲朋友挥了挥手：“再见了泰亨，我得赶紧回家了。”

最终，泰亨也只能挥挥手，然后看着朋友消失在路的拐角处。

 

和亲故告别后，朴智旻一个人往家走着。他目不斜视地经过漫画书店和游戏厅，三两步蹿上弥漫晚饭香气的楼道，打开了门。  
房间里很安静，只有空调柜机运作的声音。他在门口踢掉鞋子，丢下书包，最后站到卧室门前。

在那扇门后，藏着让精力旺盛的高中生早早回家的秘密。

朴智旻轻轻推开门，小声对里面的人说道：“哥哥，我回来了。”

房间里睡着一个天使，真正的天使。雪白翅膀安稳地收拢在背后，每根羽毛都闪烁着珍珠般的光泽。他全身赤裸，蜷缩在床上熟睡着，在暮色中宛如一尊笼着金色轻纱的雕像。

朴智旻走上前去，吻了吻哥哥阖着的眼睑，温暖鼻息吹得睫毛微微颤动。金硕珍睁开了眼，漆黑瞳仁像嵌在象牙面庞上的两颗黑曜石。

“哥哥今天睡得好吗？”

金硕珍没有说话，只是看着他，缓慢地眨了下眼。天使的右手腕被绑在床头立柱上，鲜红绸带像是烟花的引线，又仿佛是一道割裂了正淌着血的伤口。  
那是生日蛋糕礼盒上装饰用的绸带。

一个月前朴智旻生日那天，消失了大半年的哥哥突然回来了。原本都没指望他能回家一起过生日的小孩格外开心，为了庆祝，特地给自己点了一个蛋糕。  
然后在吹灭蜡烛后，智旻用绸带把哥哥绑了起来，侵犯了他。

他在家门口发现金硕珍时，哥哥的样子很狼狈。临走那天穿的衬衫变得破破烂烂，身后的两只翅膀冲破了布料，羽毛凌乱地支棱着。  
他将金硕珍捡回家，给他洗澡，喂他水和食物，充满爱意地亲吻他。然而哥哥却没法跟他说话，即便被弄痛了，也只是张着嘴巴掉眼泪，发不出半点声音。  
哥哥长出了翅膀，并且好像变成了哑巴，但这些都没有他终于回来了这个事实重要。

朴智旻心满意足地摸了摸哥哥的脸颊，解开他手腕上的绸带，将他搂进怀里。

床头柜子上的小圆面包一个都没少，表皮已经微微发干，旁边保温杯的盖子也不知有没有打开过。  
朴智旻伸手摁了摁哥哥的小腹，里面有液体隐隐流动，也许是他早上射进去的那些，但更可能是别的什么。  
他撒娇一般将头埋在哥哥颈窝处，软乎乎的脸颊肉在清瘦肩胛骨上被压得扁扁的；另一只手却放在哥哥小腹，一下又一下坏心眼地按压着，感受皮肤下涌来动去的水流。

“哥哥今天喝了好多水啊。”他小口咬着金硕珍的脖子，用犬齿摩挲细嫩的皮肤，吃吃笑道：“一天都没上厕所呢，憋很久了吧？”

金硕珍的下身哆哆嗦嗦地立了起来，他痛苦地弓起身，想要躲开弟弟的恶作剧，却被朴智旻一把握住了性器，放肆撸动着。

少年亲吻着哥哥的后颈，托着他的臀部将他抱起来。相对成年人的体型来说，哥哥实在有些太轻了，因此弟弟可以轻而易举的抓住他的大腿根，将他托在怀里，强迫他将腿分开，摆成给小孩子把尿那样极端羞耻的姿势。

“哥哥憋得很难受吗？那我让哥哥尿出来好不好？”智旻黏黏糊糊地咬着他的耳朵，眯着眼笑得无比甜蜜，微微下垂的眼角善良又无辜。

金硕珍拼命摇头，然而他乖巧可爱的弟弟却像没看见一般，褪下校服裤子，挺身插入了哥哥的后穴。

怀中的天使在小口急促呼吸着，翅膀猛然舒展开，羽毛抖落了一地，像被晨风吹落的树梢上的新雪。今早才被开拓过的甬道如同第一次被插入般，紧紧箍住入侵物，然而之前射进去的液体却从深处淌了出来，凉凉地浇在朴智旻的性器上。

智旻轻轻“嘶”了一声，将哥哥的腿掰得更开，狠狠操了进去。他的凶器是一把刀，像撬开贝壳那样打开哥哥的身体。精液，或者还有其他一些别的什么液体，被插得喷溅出来，把两人交合处糊得一团乱，又粘稠地滴落在地上。

朴智旻抬着哥哥的屁股颠弄，每次落下时性器都侵入到可怕的深度。天使被操出了眼泪，张着嘴巴要叫，可是却喊不出声，泪水和嘴角溢出的津液混杂着一起流向尖尖的下巴，看起来十足可怜。

可惜弟弟是不会同情他的。

他们站在窗前，朴智旻看着玻璃上哥哥凄惨的倒影，只觉得小腹滚烫，胸腔内热流涌动。  
窗外是一株杨树的树冠，晚风里每片叶子都在颤抖着，剪落最后的暮光。少年在快要熄灭的天空下拥抱他，在微薄的夕色里亲吻哥哥绯红的耳朵，叼着哥哥的后颈肉，干得越发凶狠激烈。  
金硕珍被顶得不断往前撞，他艰难地仰起脖颈，手指软绵绵地扒着窗台，身后羽翼半展，像是要从那窗口飞出去。  
不可能的，不会再让他走的。朴智旻冷淡地想。

金硕珍被快感哽得泪流满面。他的双腿被架了起来，两片粉红的膝盖颤抖着努力想要并在一起，却被弟弟强硬地掰开了，可怜兮兮地大敞着，白皙修长的小腿悬在空中，被干得晃来荡去。  
他身后两扇巨大的翅膀沉重地垂落下来，被抽掉骨头一般绵软。朴智旻俯下身，舔吻敏感的羽翼根部，于是天使整片后背都开始不自然地痉挛，那对翅膀也被牵扯着抖个不停。身体内的甬道猛地绞紧，像湿软丝缎包裹着匕首，不顾危险贪婪地将他往里吸。

朴智旻用力将正在收缩的穴道干开，撑平每道褶皱，每一下都撞击在哥哥体内的敏感处。金硕珍的脚尖绷直了，脚趾却紧紧蜷缩着。他的手指已经搭不住窗台边沿，身体却在拼尽全力扭动挣扎。  
朴智旻知道，他就快要到极限了。

弟弟贴在他耳边，温柔舔舐红透的耳廓，沙哑又甜软地道：“哥哥说爱我吧，说爱我就让你去厕所里尿。”

金硕珍的手哆哆嗦嗦地想要抓住弟弟的胳膊，然而不断上下颠簸的姿势让他根本抓不牢。他无措地张大着嘴，饱满丰润的唇瓣开开合合。他应该是想要讨好弟弟的，只可惜发不出半点声音。

朴智旻垂下眼笑了笑：“哥说了吗？可我听不到呢……既然这样，那只好让哥哥在这里尿了……”

金硕珍惊恐地睁大眼，拼命扭动着想要逃离，却被更牢地插在那根铁楔上。身体被高高托起，又猛地坠落，活像被人从天堂推下。粗硬性器笔直地对准体内的敏感点，如一柄利剑般狠狠戳了上去。

他绝望地闭紧双眼。

躯体被贯穿的一刻，天使身后灿烂华美的羽翼哗地铺展开来，筋骨绷紧了抽搐着，像撑起一杆残破的旗帜。

房间里响起淅淅沥沥的水声，热烘烘的味道弥漫开，洁白羽毛飘落在他们脚下肮脏的水泊中。

天使羞耻地缩着肩膀，无声抽泣，而朴智旻还在干他，将蜷成一团的哥哥揉进怀里操弄。金硕珍的性器还没彻底软下来，正随颠弄的动作一小股一小股地往外漏着尿。

哥哥捂着脸流泪，哭得两只手都湿漉漉。然而他股间却比双手更湿，一片水光淋漓，滑腻得朴智旻都几乎抱不住。  
少年挺身冲刺几下后，将微凉的精液箭一般打在金硕珍体内，又让他哆嗦了一下。弟弟从他穴道里抽身出来，鲜红穴口一时无法闭合，大股乳白色液体从那里黏糊糊地往外涌。

智旻轻轻将他放下，让哥哥的脚尖踩在自己脚背上。发育期的少年个头还没有很高，但却努力地从背后环抱着哥哥，揽过他的腰，将头埋在他颈窝。金硕珍把头转向另一边，他就凑过去亲哥哥的下颌。  
刚刚还像恶魔一样残酷的小孩现在如同一只温驯的小兽，被喂饱了就亲昵地蹭着金硕珍。他痴迷地亲吻着哥哥的侧脸，锁骨和肩头，不断说着甜蜜的情话。

即使站在满地秽物中，哥哥依旧纯洁得不可思议。他的身躯是透明的玻璃体，易碎外壳里开满了洁白的花朵。茉莉和栀子，白玫瑰和晚香玉，他的心脏是一朵绽放的百合，花朵挤挤挨挨地冲破躯壳，在背后蔓生出一对羽翼。  
哥哥是他在这世界上唯一钟爱的、奇迹一般的造物。

朴智旻将金硕珍抱回到床上。哥哥沉默地垂着头，智旻将他的刘海撩到一边，露出一双哭得红红的眼睛。  
金硕珍轻轻扭过头，隐约在抗拒，哪怕年少的弟弟埋在他胸口，胡乱在他肩窝蹭着撒娇，他也不肯搭理。

朴智旻没有办法，只好无奈地扣过哥哥的手，想要拉到唇边轻吻。可凑近到眼前，却发现那手腕上一圈青紫的痕迹。  
朴智旻沉默地抚摸着哥哥的指节，将唇瓣贴在哥哥受伤的腕部，亲吻皮肤下淡蓝色的静脉。

他知道，哥哥现在一定很讨厌他。

白白软软像年糕团子一样的小孩垂下眼，睫毛半遮半掩地在眼瞳里投落阴翳。他握着哥哥的手，轻轻摩挲他的指缝，小声道：“珍哥对不起……智旻变成坏孩子了……”

金硕珍疲倦地阖上眼，没有回答。

 

和朴智旻告别后，金泰亨独自一人回到家。他想了想傍晚时发生的事，还是觉得有点不对劲，于是给他们的发小、比他们低两个年级的学弟打了个电话。

“柾国，你不觉得智旻最近有点奇怪吗？”

“他怎么了？”电话那头的田柾国正在游戏里聚精会神地奋战，听到朋友的话后择出几分思绪关心地问道。

“我……说不上来。”金泰亨皱紧了眉头。

“你不是多想了吧？我看智旻挺正常的啊。”

“没有！是真的！他不让我去他家，也不肯去我家打游戏，他……”

“泰亨哥。”田柾国干脆利落地打断了他：“大家也都十好几岁了，你和智旻哥高中都快毕业了，又不是小学生，有自己想做的事不是很正常吗？没必要每天非得黏在一起吧。”

“不是，你不明白，智旻是真的很不对劲！就是……哎西！”  
泰亨的语言能力远不及他在情绪感知上敏锐，根本没法向朋友传达出他在朴智旻身上察觉出的那种违和感。他在电话这边心急地辩解着，话语在口中绞成凌乱的一团，而那头的田柾国早就没耐心听下去了。

“泰亨哥你到底想说什么啊？”

金泰亨深吸一口气，脑子里灵光一闪，突然就搭上了线：“我怀疑智旻这个状态跟硕珍哥有关系。”

田柾国手一抖，屏幕上的角色没能躲过对面的攻击，踉跄几步后中枪倒地。系统响起干巴巴的电子音，提示着“您已阵亡”，电话两边都陷入了长久的沉默。

他们都知道智旻家的情况，也知道金硕珍这个人。

相对他们两家来说，朴智旻家比较特殊，家里只有他和他哥哥两个。  
智旻脾气好得像个天使，他同母异父的哥哥金硕珍更甚。硕珍哥笑起来的时候，唇线弯曲的弧度比常人要更鲜明一些，嘴角陷得很深，像动漫人物一样有种近乎夸张的可爱。他说话的声音也总是软软的，虽然年长，却有一种奇特的天真。  
这么好看的哥哥却一点架子都没有，还会做好吃的点心招待到家里玩的少年们，田柾国和金泰亨都很喜欢他。

虽然珍哥每天都是笑眯眯的，但明眼人都知道他的不易。不负责任的母亲把两个孩子丢在家里，金硕珍在自己也还是个半大少年的时候就要养着弟弟。在别的同龄人出去联谊约会、打篮球泡吧的时候，他在便利店打工攒钱，给智旻讲题改作业，还要和一群叔叔阿姨一道出席家长会。

田柾国和金泰亨有时甚至会有点羡慕智旻，毕竟这世上不会再有比金硕珍更好的哥哥了。

但同时，他们也知道智旻对硕珍哥的感情。尽管朴智旻从来没对他们说过，但相处了这么久的朋友，心思总会有所察觉。于是在某天从智旻家出来后，两个少年交换了一个眼神，这件事就变成了他们甘愿为朋友保守的、心照不宣的秘密。

现在泰亨提出，智旻是因为硕珍哥而变得奇怪了，这是完全有可能的。

想起硕珍哥的事，田柾国沉重地叹了口气。  
他想了想说道：“明天正好是周六，我们要不把智旻约出来，跟他好好谈谈吧。”

两个少年约定好后，挂断了电话。

 

朴智旻此刻正听着窗外凛冽的风声，像没长大的小孩一般窝在哥哥怀里。他一遍遍擦着金硕珍脸上残余的泪水，满心愧疚。  
说来也可笑，他对哥哥做出这种事，心底竟还奢望能被原谅。

他吻了吻硕珍的指尖，小声说：“哥不要生气了，我带哥去洗澡好不好？”

朴智旻说着话，抱起他的天使，像抱着一团轻飘飘的云朵。浴缸里放满了热水，温润水汽渐渐漫出来，他将云朵放进浴缸，让水流将他们浸透。

金硕珍的皮肤轻易就被热汽熏红了，缩在水里塌着肩膀。朴智旻觉得他这样很可爱，于是凑过去亲了下他湿润的睫毛，打开淋浴花洒。  
温水像大雨一样浇下来，智旻捧起金硕珍小小的脸，在令人睁不开眼的磅礴水流中亲吻他。热水灌进口腔后又从嘴角处淌出来，甚至还有一些被咽进了喉咙，和哥哥的味道一起。

直到他们都快喘不上气，朴智旻才松开他。金硕珍向后倒过去，靠着冰凉的浴缸边沿大口呼吸。他低垂着头，被浇湿的刘海一缕缕蜿蜒着贴在前额。

朴智旻掬起一捧清水，浇在他肩膀上，轻轻道：“我来帮哥洗干净。”然后他俯下身，钻进水里，含住了金硕珍的下身。  
哥哥挣动的双腿被他分开摁在浴缸两边，翅膀被压在身下，胸口急促起伏。朴智旻含着那根性器吮吸，从囊袋舔吻到马眼，热水一浪一浪地溢出浴缸外。  
过激快感让金硕珍的小腹一阵抽搐，很快就射了出来。朴智旻把那液体一滴不落地咽了下去，从水中猛地抬起头，大口喘息着看向他。

金硕珍半睁着眼，神色迷茫。朴智旻看到哥哥的神情，抿起了嘴。  
他执起哥哥的一条腿，从腿根开始细碎地亲吻，盯着哥哥的眼睛，从柔嫩的大腿内侧吻到粉红的膝盖，将小腿贴在脸颊旁摩挲。

哥哥射精后无力的身体在软绵绵地往下滑。热水浸没了他的下巴，他艰难地仰起头，漆黑发丝海藻一般在水中飘摇着，看上去就像快要溺亡在这微小的海里。  
朴智旻将他从水里捞出来，金硕珍全身都在滴着水，两片翅膀都被浸透了，沉甸甸地垂在身后，羽毛耷拉着，看起来狼狈又可怜。

他这幅样子，已经不可能再飞走了。

朴智旻在大雨中抱着他湿淋淋的鸟儿，心中罪恶又满足。  
愧疚和心软总会激发出温柔无私的怜爱，虽然这种感情到底还是不能长久；但起码这一刻，他是真心想要忏悔。 

他揽过哥哥，一边打开花洒往他身上冲水，一边揉弄金硕珍粉红柔软的耳垂，爱抚那对潮湿的翅膀。金硕珍痒得直哆嗦，热水时有时无地浇在身上，没有被淋到的地方冷得泛起细小的鸡皮疙瘩。他打了个寒颤，本能地贴向弟弟温暖的躯体。

在哥哥主动靠到怀中的一瞬间，朴智旻所有温存的想法腾地一下又燃烧成了炽热欲念。他随手丢开花洒，将哥哥按在浴室的玻璃门上，近乎撕咬地吻着他，再次插入了进去。

金硕珍张着嘴巴叫不出声，呵出的水汽在玻璃上结成一团团白雾。他的腰被摁着往下塌，高高翘起的臀部抵在弟弟下身。朴智旻绝望而痛苦地干他，掐着他的腰几乎要将他操穿，摇晃的囊袋将雪白臀尖拍得通红。

热水从花洒中喷射出来，混乱地冲刷着小小的隔间。在泼天盖地的水流中，朴智旻流着泪俯身亲吻哥哥的后背，性器埋没在哥哥体内狠狠冲撞。

那对翅膀吸饱了水，被花洒冲得歪歪斜斜，沉重地垂下来，羽翼尖端指向地面。水珠从那尖端滴落，在地面上汇成一滩，溅起的水珠打在朴智旻的脚踝上，像是火花般烫得他浑身发抖。

他知道，他已经无法被原谅了。

弟弟对哥哥纯洁的孺慕，共同血脉所维系的亲情，互相取暖所形成的依恋……全部被狂热的迷恋和自私的占有欲吞噬。而在那之上，还有浪潮一般灭顶而至的汹涌爱欲，撕扯着他将他席卷后吞没。  
如果不抓住哥哥，他就要被彻底淹死了。

少年的双手在因为痛哭而颤栗，勃发的性器却将穴道撑得满满当当。他一边顶弄着哥哥娇弱的穴心，一边不停哭着道歉。他吻着哥哥的后颈，哽咽地说着对不起。  
金硕珍的嘴巴张张合合，却发不出任何声音。热水从他开合的唇瓣间灌了进去，将无声的语言淹没，又混着津液一起从口角溢出，一路淌到他细长的脖颈。  
最终，他只能难耐地曲起手肘，抵在门后。十指抓在玻璃板上，留下一道道潮湿的水痕。

热气蒸腾，浓烈的情爱味道随水汽一同弥散在狭小的隔间，过度饱和到几乎要滴落下来。直至朴智旻深入到哥哥体内，再度将这个空洞的壳子注满。

性爱和沐浴都会使人疲乏，累极了的金硕珍刚被抱到床上就阖上了眼。朴智旻将天使抱在怀里，低头亲吻他的头发。

睡着后的哥哥那么乖巧，就好像他没长出翅膀前的那些个夜晚。温柔的少年握着弟弟的手入睡，梦里也要在一起。

金硕珍是这世上最好的哥哥。朴智旻悲哀地想，他应该知足的，早就该知足。

智旻关掉灯，夜色就如同潮水一般从敞开的窗户涌过来，窗帘随风鼓荡，像一张兜满了月光的渔网。  
哥哥在他怀里睡着了，他却还醒着。智旻看着漆黑的窗外，记忆又回到遥远的从前。

年幼时，他对无条件又不求回报的爱接受起来总于心有愧，可小孩子能做的毕竟有限，于是他便只能想尽办法快点长大，努力读书，学着对每个人微笑。他想给别人带去温暖和安慰，尤其是给金硕珍。  
他是掉进哥哥柔软壳肉里的一粒沙，金硕珍痛苦地接纳了他，用爱将他一层层包裹。朴智旻于是想要变成珍珠，用自己温柔的光芒去回报他。

后来，他终于长大了，变成了可以回馈善意的、天使一样的好孩子。

故事本该到此为止的。

脑海里的记忆是开在往日的玫瑰，在花瓣枯萎后的陈旧香气里，哥哥和弟弟曾相互依存。  
孤单的孩子们构建起一个家，家里有被太阳晒得暖暖的被子，瓶子里有采来的野花。他们在窗边看了好几年日落，闻着晚饭的香气亲密地说话，喁喁耳语被穿街走巷的晚风卷走了，然后飘得很高很高，一直飘到天上。  
天空是美丽的淡紫色，那些傍晚好像永远不会结束，他们也会一直这样相伴，在人间烟火里长大，再一起变老。

然而后来，朴智旻爱上了哥哥，于是一切都被瓦解了。

如果有可能，那天的智旻绝对不会把秘密说出口。他会站在哥哥身后，在他将要出门的时候死死咬住嘴唇，然后把“我喜欢哥哥”换成一句“早点回来。”  
可惜的是没有如果。

那天要去便利店值夜班的金硕珍在听到他的告白后，仓皇地回过头，张口结舌半天，不知该回应他些什么。  
朴智旻看着哥哥变得通红的耳朵，强作冷静地劝他赶紧走，好给彼此一个缓和的台阶下。

“哥先去上班吧，不需要现在回答我，我会等哥考虑清楚的。”

金硕珍如蒙大赦，匆忙穿上鞋子。短短一截鞋带，他却像连同手指也一起打结了般，重新系了好几次。

朴智旻看着哥哥蹲在地上佝偻的背影、颤栗的手指头，于心不忍地闭上眼，身体随呼吸一寸寸变得冰凉。  
他从那时起就开始后悔了。

然而金硕珍在踏出家门前，有点犹豫地回过头。  
他说：“等我回来，我会再跟你好好说一下这件事的。”

那句话里微薄的可能性像一星火种，落在烧成灰的心里，腾地又复燃起来。朴智旻拼命按捺住那一丝因希望而生的喜悦，认真数着时间等哥哥回来。  
然而过了一个晚上，又过了一个白天，哥哥却没有回来过。

朴智旻的心从雀跃、到冷静、到不安，再到绝望。  
哪怕金硕珍回来，当着他的面说两个人根本不可能，他也不会像现在这样快死掉一般难过。

如果哥哥不喜欢他，又何必要骗他，丢下他一个人逃走呢？

 

现在，金硕珍在他怀里沉睡着，羽翼合拢在身后，如同一只飞倦的小鸟。窗帘摇摇晃晃，将冰冷的月光抖落在金硕珍脸上。

朴智旻抓着他的手腕，轻轻合上眼睛。

他原本是想做哥哥的巢的，但现在，他宁愿成为哥哥的囚笼。

 

周六上午，少年们在常去的汉堡店就坐，等待朋友赴约。

玻璃门“吱呀”一声被推开，智旻裹得严严实实地走了进来。他稀松平常地跟亲故们打了个招呼，坐下来一圈圈解开自己的围巾，活像一具解开自己裹尸布的木乃伊，露出一张死气沉沉苍白疲倦的脸。

金泰亨已经点好了汉堡和可乐，一边往他那边递，一边话里有话地关心道：“智旻尼最近在做什么？这几天看起来总不太有精神的样子。”

朴智旻笑起来，温和的下垂眼依旧眯成两条细细的缝，只是眼底没什么情绪：“我没什么事啊，可能有点感冒了？倒是你们，为什么突然想起来要一起聚了？”

金泰亨和田柾国交换了一个眼神，田柾国心会神领地接过话茬：“呀，这不是好长时间都没在一起玩了吗。智旻哥最近在家干嘛？”

“没什么。”朴智旻低头用吸管搅着可乐里的冰块：“我说过了最近有点感冒，怕传染给大家，所以一直在家呆着看书。”

“严重吗？是不是已经很久了？要不要去医院看看？”

“我没事。”

“我和泰亨哥带了点零食，想下午去你家一起玩。自从硕珍哥……”

听到金硕珍的名字，朴智旻突然腾地一下站起来，可乐被撞翻了，棕色的液体唰地在桌面上腾起白色泡沫，从桌角缓慢地滴落到地上。

金泰亨和田柾国吓了一跳，同时愣住了。

“抱歉。”朴智旻拿起餐巾纸简单吸了一下洒出的可乐，低着头没有表情地道：“我突然想起家里的窗忘关了，先回去一趟。”  
他说完便径直转身，丢下还没来得及动的套餐，几乎是落荒而逃般快步离开了汉堡店。

剩下的田柾国和金泰亨面面相觑，不知该如何是好。

不过这下无需泰亨再解释了。显而易见的，智旻真的不太对劲。

 

朴智旻在街道上飞快地奔跑着，冷风灌进他的衣领。他走得太匆忙，甚至忘记带上自己的围巾。但他实在是不能再在那里呆下去了。

朋友们一定已经猜测出了什么，他们刺探的表情和态度，分明就是已经察觉到了金硕珍的存在。一旦被他们知道哥哥长出翅膀的事，那就都完了。

这种科学也无法解释的奇迹一定会被大肆宣扬，无知的世人会因震撼而心生好奇。一个降临人间的、活生生的天使，长着巨大的翅膀，不会说话，柔弱又美丽……到时候一定会有人觊觎硕珍哥，以各种理由将他从自己身边夺走。  
他们会切开哥哥的脊背，抽取他的血液，摩挲他的骨骼，研究那对翅膀的成因。

这样的事，朴智旻光是想一想就觉得浑身发凉。

智旻磕磕绊绊地冲上楼梯，开门时手抖得几乎对不准钥匙孔。他要赶紧带哥哥离开这里，不管逃到哪儿，一定要将哥哥带走。

朴智旻拧动了锁，冲到卧室，一把将门推开。

房间里空空荡荡。没有天使，没有金硕珍，连一根羽毛也没有。

他感到一阵眩晕，眼前天旋地转，勉强扶住门才能让自己站起来。巨大的恐慌攥紧了他的心脏，全身的血液都刷地冷却了。

他踉跄着推开每个房间的门，发疯一般寻找着，大声呼喊哥哥的名字，在死一般的寂静中感到撕心裂肺的绝望。  
他甚至都忘了，金硕珍现在是个哑巴。

房间里像灌满了水泥，所有空气都被吞噬掉了，朴智旻在窒息中怔忡地站立着。胸腔里空空荡荡，有一个钟摆在他躯壳里来回摇晃，发出震耳欲聋的鸣声。  
他坠落在巨大的虚无感里，并且还在一直往下落，看不到底。

朴智旻在无止境的陷落中深吸了一口气，不知为何，他突然嗅到了一点清凉的、冷空气的味道。  
大脑还来不及思考，他就回过了头去。

窗户是开着的，纷飞的窗帘间嵌着他熟悉的身影。金硕珍就坐在窗台上，仿佛是刚刚才突然出现一般。他安静地看着他，展开了翅膀。那对羽翼巨大得遮蔽了窗外的白昼，却比日光更加灿烂。

朴智旻扑过去，紧紧抓住了他。滚烫的眼泪汹涌而下，砸在哥哥肩膀，他哭得几乎喘不上气，指甲深深扎进哥哥柔软的皮肤里。  
他那么用力，一定弄疼哥哥了。然而金硕珍只是伸开胳膊温柔地拥抱着他，眼神平静柔和，好像可以包容一切。

那瞬间朴智旻仿佛又回到童年，回到他和金硕珍初次见面的那个下午。他怯怯地叫了一声哥哥，金硕珍蹲下来，摸了摸他的头发。

他说，好可怜啊，我们都是爸爸妈妈不要了的小孩。

年幼的孩子突然就掉下泪来，顾不上自己会不会被讨厌，死死环住他的脖子泣不成声。

金硕珍抱着他，用冰凉的手指擦掉他的眼泪，轻声道，以后我们相依为命吧。

他在心底说，好啊，我和哥哥相依为命。

 

朴智旻擦干眼泪，捧着哥哥的脸道：“哥为什么到处乱跑，是饿了吗？”他跑去拿来床头的小圆面包，递给哥哥，金硕珍却摇了摇头。

朴智旻随手丢掉面包：“我忘了，哥爱吃软糖。”他抽了抽鼻子，打开抽屉，又翻箱倒柜地找软糖，找了半天，只找到一个小小的瓶子。

他将里面的东西倒出来，满满的一把。

“哥，没有软糖，只有硬糖，你要吃吗？”朴智旻双手捧着将它送到金硕珍面前，金硕珍再次摇了摇头。

朴智旻含着泪笑了笑：“哥不要的话，那我就自己都吃了。”他把手里的硬糖一颗不落地全塞到嘴里，满满地咀嚼着。  
有些牙齿没能碾磨掉的尖锐碎片划破了上颚，满嘴血腥气，朴智旻嚼着嚼着，又落下泪来。

“哥，这糖好苦啊。”

他凑过去，含着满嘴乱七八糟的东西亲吻哥哥。窗帘擦着他们的身体纷乱地飘起，被风吹得好高好高，像一只扑翼的鸟。哥哥洁白的翅膀轻轻鼓动着，羽毛无声飘落。

他们仿佛要就这样飞出去，飞向晚霞染红的天空，一直飞到谁也找不到的地方。

天使带着他逃到了云朵上，逃到另一个家。那里有暖暖的被子，有可以并肩看天空的屋檐，有好喝的年糕汤。他和哥哥在一起过得很幸福。

他很爱哥哥，哥哥也爱他。

 

朴智旻再次睁开眼时，看到了满目白色和两位亲故担心的脸。金泰亨和田柾国见他醒过来了，不约而同地长舒一口气。  
他闻到了消毒水的味道，意识到自己这是在医院。

那天朴智旻匆匆离开了汉堡店，两位亲故感觉不对劲，于是在他走后也跟着来到了他家门外。后来他们听到房间里智旻崩溃的喊叫声，尝试着敲门、摁门铃，却都没有任何回应，这才意识到情况不妙，于是找人来开锁，强行闯了进去。

家里每个房间都被翻得乱七八糟。他们在卧室里找到了朴智旻，他吃了过量的安眠药，已经陷入昏迷。

卧室里凌乱不堪，干巴巴的面包被丢在地上，一根红绸带扔在床边，墙角还有生日蛋糕吃剩后留下的盒子，上面堆了厚厚一层灰尘。

田柾国在从床上拖起朴智旻时，不小心碰倒了床头柜上放着的保温杯，装得满满的杯子砸在地上，一声沉重的闷响，然后骨碌碌地滚远了。

没有人知道，这里曾发生过什么。

 

朴智旻躺在医院的病床上，安静地垂着眼。金泰亨看着他这副样子，叹了口气道：“我知道硕珍哥的事让你很难过，可如果他在天上知道你把自己折腾成这样，也一定不会安息的吧？”

朴智旻的睫毛颤了颤，眼泪顺着眼角滑下来，渗进雪白的枕头里。

他什么都想起来了。

哥哥早就死了。  
就在告白后的那天晚上，原本要值夜班到早晨的金硕珍不知为何突然请了假，要提前回家一会儿。结果深夜里，他在路上碰到了被劫匪威胁的女孩，在冲上去救人时被劫匪捅到了心脏。

哥哥成了见义勇为的英雄，作为唯一亲人的朴智旻得到了政府的一大笔抚恤金，整整半个月媒体都在播报金硕珍的事迹。

天使的义行被众人所称颂，徒留下恋慕他的人，被思念折磨成了恶鬼。

朴智旻再也没有哥哥了，也不会再有人知道，那天晚上金硕珍特意请假早早回家，到底是为了什么。

 

智旻缓缓侧过身，在病床上蜷缩起身子，痛哭失声。

在被泪水模糊的视野里，他看到医院窗口纷飞的白色窗帘，长着翅膀的金硕珍就坐在窗边，透明天光落了他满身，他看上去好像就快要融化在那团朦胧的光晕里。

哥哥微笑着张开嘴，无声地说了一句什么，然后那个影子就开始一点点崩散。从翅端，到脚尖，再到脸庞……天使的一切都化作了闪光的羽毛，在风中纷舞着消逝，犹如一场融化时了无痕迹的大雪。

智旻知道，金硕珍是在告诉他要他好好活下去。哥哥想要他在这孤独的人世间，继续做天使一样的好孩子。  
可他已经不会再有翅膀了。

 

少年捂住眼睛，掌心沾满潮湿的泪水。

他终于明白，原来他不是巢，也不是囚笼，只是一个做梦的人罢了。


End file.
